


Kylo "Secret Worrywart" Ren

by GhostWolfie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux and Ren are competitive, M/M, One Shot, but they dont want to admit it of course, doctor!Hux, modern!AU, secret worrywart!Kylo, sort of occ Kylo Ren, they care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolfie/pseuds/GhostWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last time I saw your boyfriend he was in the ER" she says. The word boyfriend doesn't even register, all that's echoing in Kylo's mind is...</p><p>In the ER....</p><p>or</p><p>‘we’re new roommates and someone told you i’m at the hospital you panic and then you remember i work at a hospital’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo "Secret Worrywart" Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this christmas present my fellow Kylux shippers!

Kylo wakes up to the sound of his _Imperial March_ alarm. Groaning he gropes for his phone, "God! Just shut up already!" He finds it and puts it close to his face, while his clumsy fingers try to stop the alarm. The blaring sound of trumpets finally stops and he closes his eyes for a moment, hoping against all hopes for a few more minutes of sleep. He reluctantly pushes off his comfy sheets and slowly rises from his bed.

 

He groggily walks through his (relatively) new apartment with not a lot of success. He bumps at least three pieces of furniture and stubs his toe twice before reaching the kitchen. He glances around, and when he finds it empty, looks down the hall to his (again, relatively, does 3 weeks still count as relatively?) new roommate's door. It's closed, but there is the faint hum of music (classical, of course he listens to classical) emanating from it . Kylo raises his brow at this, and proceeds back to the kitchen.

 

Concentrating on pouring milk into his bowl of cereal, he fails to hear the door down the hall, open and close. "Oh, you're awake, good morning", Kylo is surprised at the sudden sound of his roommates voice behind him, but does everything in his power not to show it. He turns around nonchalantly (or what he thinks is nonchalant) with his bowl in hand, "Yes, I am," the smirk on Hux's face tells him he failed in hiding his surprise so he continues with, "unlike you it seems, I'm an early riser." The slight twitch of Hux's brow is the only indication of his annoyance.

 

They enter a silent staring contest, seconds tick by. Hux is the first one to break (much to his chagrin), checking his watch, his eyebrows raise a fraction. Obviously late, he rushes out the door throwing back a quick "off to work, good day," and a glance that says _this isn't over yet._  


Kylo moves to the breakfast bar after he hears the door close and lock. He finishes his cereal and then its his turn to rush to work, the digital clock on the mantle flashing 6:00 AM .

 

Kylo comes back at 6:00 PM absolutely exhausted from work. He does a quick scope of the apartment and sees it exactly as he left it. No sign of Hux anywhere.

  
_huh odd, must be late day at work,_ Kylo thinks.

 

He goes to the kitchen and scavenges for food, or at least tries to. Discovering the kitchen empty, save for the cereal box from this morning, he decides to head to the grocery. "Hux better be grateful," he says to himself while walking to the store.

 

Kylo enters the grocery and walks around a bit before deciding what to buy. Before reaching the check-out counter, Kylo sees Phasma, a mutual friend, already in line. He approaches her and says "Evening Phasma."

 

She turns to him and says "Why if it isn't Kylo Ren, fancy meeting you here!"

 

Kylo rolls his eyes and get down to the point "Hux and I's new apartment was found lacking in terms of food," he punctuates this by shaking the basket he is holding, "Speaking of Hux, have you seen him?"

 

Phasma flashes him a teasing grin, "Why? Miss him already?"

 

Irritated, Kylo answers with a forced "of course not." Phasma sighs, Kylo finally notices the dark circles under her eyes, _must have been a tough shift at the hospital._  


 

"The last time I saw your boyfriend he was in the ER" she says. The word boyfriend doesn't even register, all that's echoing in his mind is...

 

_In the ER...._

Panicked, Kylo drops the basket and rushes out the door ignoring Phasma's calls. He reaches for his phone in his pocket. He find Hux's number in the contact list and presses call. It rings 5 times before Hux picks up.  There is a groan from the other side, Kylo's mind is racing, _is that him? Is he in pain!?_  


  
_"Hux!_ " he says loudly into the phone, which is replied with a surprised "Kylo?". "Where are you!?" Kylo demands, "At the ER" replies an irritated Hux.

 

"AT THE ER!? AT THE ER!?" Kylo is shouting, his mind filling with horrifying thoughts, _was he in an accident? Are any of his bones broken, is he bleeding!? WHY DIDN'T HE CALL ME!?_  Hux shouting back at him breaks Kylo from his thoughts

 

"YES AT THE ER, AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET BACK TO MY PATIENT PLEASE! NOW WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!?"

 

Then it clicks in Kylo's mind, Hux is a resident, like Phasma, at Jakku Medical Center. Kylo disguises his gasp of realization with a cough "Nothing" he dumbly replies. There is a few moments of silence followed by an incredulous "Nothing!?" from Hux. Kylo feels his face heat up with embarrassment and says "I was just wondering if you preferred white bread or wheat bread... There's no more food in our apartment" 

 

Another few moments of silence follows this. Kylo can vaguely hear the cries of patients and demands from doctors in the background. He hears an audible huff from the other end "I prefer white bread. Is that all?" Hux says, obviously at the end of his patience. Kylo answers with a curt "Yes" and abruptly hangs up.

 

He knows this will be brought up the next time he sees Hux, which is hopefully not for another few decades if he has any say in it. Kylo drags his hands up and down his face, trying to break himself from the thoughts of the repercussions of that phone call.

 

Slowly he turns around and walks back to the grocery. He stops when he sees Phasma standing in front of the doors with a smirk on her face. He continues walking back more cautiously and breathes a sigh of relief when she says nothing as he passes her. Then, just as he is about to enter he hears Phasma ask "So how's Hux?" Face heating up again, he quickly enters the store but not before he shouts back "Shut up!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time to write anything in this fandom, but I've been a Star Wars fan for a long time, so I hope I didnt disappoint!
> 
> If there are any other prompts you want me to fill for these two, you can send them to me through my tumblr account in the ask section 
> 
> http://ghostwolfonfire.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> p.s you can even send crazy random stuff or ask me anything at all (except super personal stuff of course) promise I don't bite. ;)


End file.
